Objectives: 1)Evaluate the effects of fasting and standardized food challenges (high and low fat breakfasts) on the biopharmaceutics behavior of Neoral as compared to SIM SGC in stable renal transplant patients; 2)Evaluate the relative oral bioavailability of Neoral administered at a 1:1 dose ratio to SIM SGC in stable renal transplant patients. The clinical safety and tolerability of switching from SIM SGC to Neoral and the tolerability of multiple dose Neoral administration in stable renal transplant patients will also be assessed.